Intra-oral scanners can provide for 3D scanned meshes of teeth. Those digital 3D models of teeth can be used in a partially automated digital workflow, which performs an interactive segmentation of teeth but requires human input to label the individual teeth by tooth type. Sometimes, the human operator might mislabel a tooth, which could result in errors in the digital workflow. Accordingly, a need exists for an automated tooth identification and labeling feature in the software of a digital workflow, or in other applications.